


Shadowhunters Human AU Conception

by HolyMad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: Some headcanons I wanna add. Includes one of the roommates fics. Not sure which one yet.The whole theme of this is "Can't decideeeee" and "Not sure yet" lol Marked as 🤔 because emojis work yas.Secure stuff is 🧐. I'm up for ideas/requests!Might seperate this into different chapters to clear it up.





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> /Ship means romantic, &Ship means platonic, +Ship means queerplatonic.
> 
> As a start: Jace is different. In that he is not Jace. lol I have an OC called Stephen Lightwood, nickname Phteven by at least Simon. He's similar to Jace in his past and mental illness but instead of being a homophobic dudebro, because slurwood can't act anything but his own person, he's in therapy for his abusive childhood.

So obviously Clary and Simon are best friends since like 10 years old. They're both a little unsocial and not great with strangers. 🧐

I am gonna age down Maia. She's about as old as +Climon🧐. They know her since they're like 15? 🤔

In general everyone is as old as the actor. No offense but Matt does not pass as "around 20". lmao You still have a little age gap in /Malec of I think five years? But they're about 30 and 35.🧐

 

Which means, if Alec is a virgin it's by choice. Meaning he's ace-spec, or connects sex to a romantic relationship while being demiromantic. Something like that. If at all. Maybe he just never had sex just because. Or he did but never a relationship. 🤔 Also he's out as gay and demiromantic. 🧐

 

 

Luke did not date Jocelyn. He's still an uncle figure for Simon.🧐 Maybe he owns a little family restaurant and +Climon eat there all the time. Something like that.🤔

Simon in general gets adopted by every man ten years older than him. Or rather they try. 

 

At least half of the cast is Jewish.

The Lewis fam, obv. Ashkenazim. But they're still Latine. 🧐

Maia and Luke convert? Or one of them? Have to ask again.🤔

Lightwoods, Sephardim. When they adopt Stephen at 10 he grows up in this Jewish household and decides he wants to convert.🧐

Magnus is Muslim. He only eats halal food. (Which could be canon and it's amazing aaahhhhhh. He likes the steak discourse.)🧐

Idk if the Morgensterns are Christian? ~~Or atheist?~~ The god given nonsense would fit. Sounds good. Thanks ducky.🧐

Missing: /CatDot and Ragnor. And the minor vamps and wizards. Idk. I feel like Ragnor is agnostic but he might be culturally religious?🤔

 

 

I also want more than just Stephen be adopted. Alec and Izzy could be Maryse's niblings. (Even in any other scenario, even canon! They could rename to Trueblood after a divorce, not like I like that name but meh.)🧐

Idk who casted Max but he's adopted.🧐 Or maybe some kinda distant relative to Bobert.

 

Also Jonathan is played by the first actor because the second one is so creepy. Maybe there's a villain called Sebastian and he's played by the second one? Thanks again! lol 🧐


	2. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is related to whom, who is a Gay and who is a cishet.

**Romantic Relationships:**

Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, slowburn

Simon Lewis/Maia Roberts, slowburn

Maryse Lightwood/Luke Garroway

only mentioned: Robert/his gf

 

**Queerplatonic Relationships:**

Simon Lewis+Raphael Santiago

Clarissa Fairchild+Maia Roberts

Magnus Bane+Alexander Lightwood (nonpermanent)

Clarissa Fairchild & Simon Lewis

 

**Plain Platonic Relationships:**

Clarissa Fairchild & Raphael Santiago

Maia Roberts & Raphael Santiago

Clarissa Fairchild & Simon Lewis

Simon Lewis & Stephen Lightwood

Clarissa Fairchild & Stephen Lightwood

 

**Familial Relationships:**

Magnus Bane (+Malec and /Malec) > Raphael Santiago

Maryse+Robert Lightwood > Alexander, Steven, Isabelle, Max Lightwood

/Maruke Trueblood/Garroway > Alexander, Stephen, Isabelle Tb/Gw

 

 

**Queer identities:**

Caedromantic Bisexual Magnus Bane, trans (masculine)

Demiromantic Gay Alexander Lightwood

Aromantic Lesbian Clarissa Fairchild, trans

Pansexual Simon Lewis, trans

Aromantic Pansexual Stephen Lightwood

Asexual Raphael Santiago, trans

Bisexual Maia Roberts, trans

Bisexual Dorothea NotRollins

Triple A Ragnor Fell, agender

 

**Cishets:**

Maryse+Robert Lightwood


	3. content?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> random ideas  
> idk im on second strike and people havent reported this (successfully) so there

single by 30 au

it's saphael

raphael moves to Mexico at some point

simon travels as musician

idk they don't meet for a while because else im sure they'd just get together lol

 

anyways raphael figures out he's aroace but not aplatonic (demiplatonic?)

simon idk broke up with maia because she can't do a relationship because of jordan? but simon would find other people idk

 

anyways^2 they meet again, on a tour of simon's or coming home to magnus whatever

and raphael comes out to him, says he won't ever find someone internalized aphobia blah

so they start a qpr and marry

 

idk if you're physically uncomfortable that these two don't fuck then that's your problem to think over but you can write your own where they gradually test out things? all rapha said he's not looking for sex with izzy (because it's about the blood for him...) so do what you want idc 🤷‍♂️


End file.
